fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RA066
Synopsis Afternoon time, Yazmyne, Dante, and Fergus see Corydalis City a ways away. When they want to race to the city, a girl emerges from bushes. She and her Pikachu sprint pass the trio, the girl screaming that she's going to "win." Also emerging from the bushes is Noxon, who refuses to challenge in some silly race. He and Yazmyne then immediately see each other and are surprised. Noxon is introduced to Fergus and Dante as the four of them enter the city. Noxon asks why Yazmyne is in Corydalis City, and Dante answers for her, saying that they will be entering the Wild Rose Masquerade, which is the name of the doubles competition. Noxon says he's doing the same thing and he really wanted to enter after his loss in Etylia Town, whose double battle rounds forced him to train. He caught a new Pokemon and he wants to test his skills. Yazmyne thinks it's a great idea, mimicking that the contest had her thinking about their combinations she could perform. Fergus interjects saying that he will be filming the entire event. The two decide to register immediately and they enter the Corydalis Stadium. The girl from before is with her Pikachu and she is also registering for the competition. The chipper girl calls out to Noxon, who pretends not to know her. However, the girl introduces herself as Audrey and Noxon is her rival. Yazmyne believes that she'll be entering contests, but she says that she's trying to get all eight gym badges before Noxon can win five ribbons. Right now, she has six badges, impressing Yazmyne a lot and correctly guesses that Audrey must have an experienced team of Pokemon on her. Audrey says that she has a full house and intends to use them to win the doubles tournament. She says that she was on her way to get them healed before the next day's competition. Yazmyne asks to tag a long after she's registered. Yazmyne, Noxon, Dante and Fergus all register a person taps on Yazmyne's shoulders. Yazmyne turns around to see Rosa and Gordon and Yazmyne gives the former a giant hug. Those two have already registered and Rosa intends to get back at Gordon from their last match. Gordon offers her to try. Introductions are shared and Rosa reveals that she now has four badges while Gordon is a step ahead with five. Rosa asks Yazmyme about Michael. Yazmyne says she has not seen him, but she owes him an apology. Audrey does not know who Michael is while Gordon wants to know what happened to which Yazmyne tells Noxon not to answer. Rosa tells Yazmyne that Michael was the first person to register for the competition as she saw him first thing when she came to register. Rosa notes that he looked angrier then the last time they met. Yazmyne believes she'll meet him at the competition. Audrey interjects saying that he might meet her friend at the festival. Yazmyne inquires and Fergus forgot to tell Yazmyne that the competition is actually a part of the annual Wild Rose Festival that takes place for six days beginning tonight and carrying through the tournament while all of the competitors have to wear kimonos to compete in spirit of the festival. He adds that all competitors can rent as many kimonos as they'd like for free, which they can wear for the rest of the festival. Yazmyne finds dressing up to battle to be a neat idea especially since the kimonos are free of charge and Noxon points out that Yazmyne should have gotten a large stipend for winning the Kanto Grand Festival. Yazmyne sheepishly says that her parents are in charge of her account and give her money as needed. The group then heads to the Pokemon Center with Audrey. Afterwards, Everyone gets fitted for kimonos for the festival and Yazmyne decides on a pink and green one for the night. Noxon is partial to purple and while; Gordon goes for purple and gold. Rosa chooses red and yellow and Audrey chooses Blue and Yellow. During the selections, Yazmyne's Eevee and Audrey's Pikachu become well acquainted by getting ties in ribbons and playing with the material. Night falls and the festival lights and decorations fill Corydalis City while people and Pokemon enjoy the festivities. Yazmyne spots all of the games and restaurants and emphasizes that with their badge of entry, it is all free for the competitors! Rosa and Audrey are ready to tackle them all while Gordon and Dante cannot help themselves either. Gordon calls out his Sneasel, ready to enjoy the festival. Fergus is busy taking pictures with Pachirisu. Noxon explains that he's not much a festival guy, and Yazmyne guesses that he's more a loner dragon guy who spends his time in meditation to control his power and training to generate more power. Noxon blushes as she reads him easily. Yazmyne says there's a time to be serious and train and a time to have fun and train, but Audrey finishes for her saying there is a time to just have fun. Audrey tugs Noxon along while Eevee and Pikachu tun around through the city. Yazmyne calls out Electabuzz, Bagon, and Gothita, but not Aerodactyl since he is much too large. Yazmyne tells her Pokemon that they can enjoy the city but to not get in trouble. Ralts and Electabuzz scurry off while Bagon surprisingly prefers to stay with Yazmyne. Dante proposes a pre-competition by scarfing down as much food as possible. Yazmyne says she'd like that very, very much, but her stomach might only have enough space for one of absolutely everything at the festival. Dante can respect that but they see a girl winning a food-eating contest. The girl is revealed to be Claire in a black and yellow kimono. Yazmyne identifies herself to Claire, who is hardly excited to see two trainers who beat her, implying that Dante has the Charm Badge. Claire says that she'd never miss a party, so she offered to be the guest commentator at the festival's competition. In good spirits, she tells them to do their best. Screenshots are shown of everyone enjoying the festival, including Aerodactyl popping out his Poke Ball wanted to play. Eevee and Pikachu eat they food passerbys give them and bond. Fergus continues to take plenty of pictures. Noxon cannot keep up with Rosa and Audrey with their food. Dante and Yazmyne play some games and they encounter Megumi who is watching was watching a small play with her Ninetales and Gothita. During the fun, Yazmyne thinks that she has not seen Michael at all during the festival. After all of the fun, Yazmyne then opens the door of her hotel room for the competition. She and Eevee jump onto the bed and collapse after a long night. Yazmyne gets Eevee to blush after Yazmyne points out that she was having a lot of fun with Audrey's Pikachu. They promise to do their best at the competition as it will be a great way to see how much everyone has grown since the Aster Discharge and a great way to prepare for the double battles of the Grand Festival. Also in his hotel room, Michael is looking outside a window with a glare in his eyes. He knows Yazmyne is here at the festival and she will be entering the competition, and he intends to crush her. Major Events *Yazmyne, Dante, and Fergus enter Corydalis City and visits the Wild Rose Festival *Yazmyne encounters Megumi, Rosa, Gordon, Noxon, and Dante at the Wild Rose Festival *Yazmyne meets Audrey a trainer competing in the Riau League with six badges and a rival of Noxon *Dante wins a Sun Stone and Michael wins a Dawn Stone *Michael is revealed to be in the city for the competition *Yazmyne, Megumi, Michael, Rose, Gordon, Noxon, Dante, Fergus, and Audrey register for the Wild Rose Masquerade For a list of all major events in Riau Adventures, please see the Riau timeline of events. Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dante *Michael *Gordon *Megumi *Rosa *Noxon *Fergus *Audrey *Claire *Civilians Pokemon *Aerodactyl (Yazmyne's) *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Electabuzz (Yazmyne's) *Gothita (Yazmyne's) *Bagon (Yazmyne's) *Beedrill (Yazmyne's) *Mienfoo (Dante's) *Sableye (Megumi's) *Gothita (Megumi's) *Sneasel (Sneasel) *Quilava (Fergus') *Pikachu (Audrey's) *Chimecho *Eevee (multiple) *Chingling (multiple) *Drifloon (multiple) *Vileplume (multiple) *Kadabra *Kirlia *Gastly (multiple) *Haunter (multiple) *Meditite *Electrode (multiple) Trivia *Megumi competes for an Eevee at a game kiosk, but it is not shown if she won one. She is later shown to have won an Eevee Category:Episodes Category:Riau Adventures Category:Episodes with Contests